Provisioning application delivery services including simple load balancing often requires external management framework for provisioning. Existing technologies include extensive development work using interfaces which requires manual intervention for provisioning application delivery services. Additionally, the system programmers or administrators within the organization often may not have the resources or skill sets necessary to perform such provisioning in a fully automated manner.
Further, in existing technologies, portability across environments is inhibited by an over-reliance on hypervisor and virtualization-based nascent specifications such as OVF as instructions could be written in different languages which could not be understood by all the system administrators and programmers. These specifications are slow to emerge and do not fully address the basic problem of automating a simple provisioning process in a heterogeneous environment because they fail to encapsulate even primitive application delivery service descriptions.